


【授翻/奇异铁】In A Heartbeat/心跳一瞬

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secrets, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony Stark踉跄跌进圣所，奄奄一息。Stephen竭尽全力去救他的爱人。无论如何，总是如此。





	1. 无论如何

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In A Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867735) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：所以……呃，这不是我原本的计划，就只是这么流出来了？抱歉（没有）。此外我好像对心痛受伤的Stephen有一种奇特的迷恋。无论如何！希望你们喜欢！

Stephen Strange疲惫不堪。他的双手颤抖着，自他来到卡玛泰姬之后从未抖得这么厉害。他的心脏跳得飞快，好像刚跑完一场马拉松；他的骨头酸痛，身体在靠到床边椅子上的时候咯吱作响。但更糟的是，这些身体的不适并不可见。他望着每一个关心的来访者沉默着站在那儿，想知道他们怎么就看不到呢。他们怎么就不知道Stephen不仅仅是在尽力挽救他们的朋友、他们的领袖呢。不，为了挽救自己流血不止的心，他已用尽了自己的最后一滴力气。

Tony Stark在预先确定的外出时间如约而至，踉跄着踏进了圣所的门厅，Stephen显然需要整理下自己的头发或别的什么。但是，迎接他的不是Tony那标志性的笑容，而是苍白的脸、血迹斑斑的衣服、折断的骨骼，以及摇摇欲坠的钢铁侠装甲。医生羞于承认自己呆住了，虽然只是那么一会儿，但还是愣住了。他接住了即将倒地的男人，直接朝已经被遗忘了很久的房间打开了一道传送门。在那里，他曾经努力克服因看到自己所爱的人濒临死亡之时内心产生的恐惧，他的思绪飞出了圣所沉浸在对泰坦星上的回忆之中，上一次他见到这个男人如此接近死亡的时候。

接着Stephen开始行动起来。念诵出一段接着一段他不知道会有什么后果的治疗咒语，直至最后，过了近三十分钟以后Wong发现了他们。他从未像现在这样感激这个人的坚忍品质，因为Wong只是一言不发地采取了行动，接替了Stephen在做的事。当他意识到、了解到发生的事情之后，努力忍下了心中逐渐增长的痛苦，只是开玩笑地警告说Tony会因为Stephen自己这种过度操劳、随意冒险的行为而责怪他的。现在看来是轮到Stephen警告他的时候了。

在他迷迷糊糊的某个时刻，Stephen听到一阵震惊的抽气声。是Peter。他忘了那天孩子打算来参观的。Peter也是唯一一个知道他们关系的复仇者，明白他们需要有一些时间做些自己的事情。Stephen无地自容地发现自己无法面对这孩子，于是他又接替了Wong，好让他去做些解释。

彼时Tony的心脏以一种急促的节奏跳动着，但起码已经是他自己在心跳而不用再靠咒语来帮助维持。他体表的伤口消失了，碎裂的骨头们自动缓缓地愈合到一起。然而，Stephen知道有什么不对劲。随着时间一个小时一个小时地推移，他感到自己的疲惫愈发明显，恶心的感觉不断滋长。

接着访客们接踵而至，自从那场大战以来他就没见过复仇者们，Stephen差不多要崩溃了，就好像自己是在招待葬礼上的宾客一般。这似乎是他们保持沉默的唯一解释了。当然了，还有Peter，一直在把人们赶出去，他的眼睛盯着Tony静静地一动不动躺在那儿的地方，更让Stephen烦忧的是孩子甚至更多是在盯着他自己。

Stephen，昏昏沉沉的，开始意识到自己能够撑下去的唯一理由就是工作。他做了和Christine从前一样的事情，在每次精密的外科手术成功完成之后都隐藏着内疚和痛苦。此刻也没什么不同，每一次双手平稳的动作，每一道精心控制的法术。时钟敲过十点，他的周围开始响起窃窃私语，而他充耳不闻。听到诸如“休息吧”、“让我来帮忙”之类的话都会将他激怒，连Peter眼中都开始浮现出害怕的神情，纵使Stephen是要和他父亲般的监护人共同生活的那个人。他们无法理解，不能理解。只要Tony心脏还在继续不规律地跳动，只要他的身体告诉Stephen **我可以撑过去** ，医生就会一直继续坚持做下去。他欠了他所爱的这个人太多。

于是，他艰难沉重地继续着，汗水沿着额头滴落，直到他凭借的只剩本能而非知识，直到第十四个小时过去他才开始看到Tony脸上浮现血色，Stephen感觉到各种潜藏在内心的古老、外来的异物感随着他不断施法渗透了周身。他摔进扶手椅的那一瞬Wong接替了他，接着他在Wong开始检查Tony的时候睁大眼睛陷入了虚无。

Strange头一回意识到已经很久没有仅靠自己的力量连续站立好几个小时了，所有这些斗篷都帮他做了。顺便一提，他周围的一切都在天旋地转，很显然，就和Peter与Wong担心他的体力会逐渐不支一样。但他依旧不在乎，只盯着每个咒语都在Tony身上显现出治愈的效果，甚至Peter跪在他身边试图引起他的注意他也没在意。

也许他该把注意力放到这男孩身上，他声音中的恐惧刺激着Stephen已经极度绷紧的神经。

但如果Stephen真的搭理他的话，用不了多久他们就会哄Stephen离开房间去睡觉，直到他进入无梦的世界获得片刻的喘息。不行，他不接受，这是他唯一的想法。他还没有赢得休息的资格。

“他正在快速康复。”Wong的声音沉重而忧虑重重，“Strange，你做了什么？”

“一切，”Stephen张开干裂的嘴唇低声说，没有意识到自己已经口干舌燥，“我所能做的一切。”

“那是什么意思？！”Peter问道，面对着Wong站着，眼神在屋子里其他三个人之间来回扫过。

Wong似乎没有听到他说什么，用惊恐的眼神看着法师。Stephen回避了他的目光，而是回头看了看Tony。他的胸口，电弧反应堆随着每一次呼吸起伏，发出明亮的光。

“Stephen，告诉我你没有。”

“我当然那么做了。”

“怎么了！”Peter终于哭了出来，放弃了向Wong提问。他转回Stephen的方向，紧紧握住了他的手。“Dr. Strange，求你告诉我你没有为他伤了你自己。”

真教人担心。这让他偏头痛发作。Peter应该为Tony能健康长寿地活着而感到开心，好吧……如果他不经常把自己置于危险受伤的境地之中。而对于Strange而言，缩短自己的生命并算不上什么，随着能力的增长，他已经活过了一段长得荒谬可笑的岁月了。

“没事的Peter，我们现在都会没事的。”这个保证在他自己的耳中听来都不甚可信，也许是因为声音变得那么气喘吁吁尖锐刺耳。

“扭转过来。”

Stephen僵住了，怒视着Wong，但不幸的是他甚至累得站不起来。“不。”

“你都不明白自己做了什么。”

Peter的眼珠再次转了转，“如果Wong认为这样很危险……或许——”

“ **不！** ”Stephen用力咆哮道。他们不明白，他没有时间解释。他看到Wong已经作势要和他打架了而他担心自己会输。图书管理员张口欲言，此时床上传来一声低沉的呻吟。

在说出一个完整的句子之前Peter就哭喊着“Stark先生！”奔到了床前。

对Stephen自己而言，从Tony倒在圣所里那一刻以来，身体的每一寸终于在此刻开始放松了下来，他凝视着Tony缓缓睁开眼睛的每一道细节。他充满了感情，颤抖地呼吸着，觉得自己的眼睛开始流泪。他还活着。

Wong也转回向床，但愤怒弯曲着的脊背昭示着他们的谈话还没有结束。此时Tony变得越来越清醒，先是认出了Peter，抓着他的手滔滔不绝（speaking a mile a minute），脸上还恍恍惚惚的；接着是Wong，站在床边一脸威严的沉默。Tony一直在转着眼睛，Stephen忍住了笑，知道对方是在找自己。

过了几分钟，Tony终于看见了他。但Stephen没有看到期望的笑容，甚至是打趣嘲讽，只看到了瞪大的、带着震惊的眼神。嗯唔，他看起来一定比自己想的还要糟多了。

“Stephen？”平静。恐惧。

突然间，所有人的注意力又回到了法师身上，令他惊慌失措。他原以为Tony可能在睁开眼睛之前要睡个十几二十年。而Wong和Peter又都跪在他身边，Wong召唤出水和三明治似乎忘记了愤怒；Peter疯狂地低声告诉他放慢呼吸，难道他会不知道这是个适当的技巧？一只手放在他额头上，有人在喃喃自语，有水泼到他脸上。他还是选择望着Tony，尽管对方眼中的恐惧还在增长，但此刻看起来已经好多了。

“ **听着。** ”一声尖锐的命令突然吸走了他的注意力。Wong挡住了他的视线，“你需要进入冥想状态，你还没为你使用的咒术做好准备。如果接下来的一小时我们稳不住你，你就会活不下去。”

呃，他并不知道。当他用自己的生命为Tony续命的时候，只知道这会缩短自己的生命，但他确信这只是他相对漫长的生命中的几年而已。他意识到以后在使用咒语之前读一下印刷精美的细则可能会更明智。

“Stephen，”连他的声音听着也在好起来，“照Wong说的做，拜托。”他怎能拒绝他呢？

Stephen微笑着，望着Tony刚刚痊愈、充满活力的健康面孔，说：“我爱你，抱歉让你不得不一醒来就看到这个样子。”

他收到了一个歪歪扭扭的笑容，就是他想要看到的那种。“我记得有过在糟糕得多的情况下醒来的时候。”这是真的，但是他的眼睛暴露了这次已经接近了最糟的情况。又像是有一拳打在了他的心上。

“Strange。”刻不容缓了。Peter握着他的手。Stephen闭上眼睛，感激地陷入冥想状态，没什么能打扰他了。


	2. 总是如此

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen觉得承担风险也值得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：正如我所说，我痴迷于Stephen受伤而疲惫的样子。

Stephen醒了过来，Wong温柔地劝导他从冥想中走了出来，让他感觉仿佛错过了一年。他的身体不再疼痛，喉咙不再干涩，疲惫也消退了一些。他仍然感到四肢无力，发现自己正躺在床上而不是椅子上，斗篷裹住他的T恤和汗衫做出保护的姿势。他本能地去找Tony在哪儿，但并不那么着急，因为他相信回想起最后一眼看到Tony的那张笑脸的样子对他而言已经足够好了。

相反，他小心翼翼按照Wong的指引从深度冥想中走了出来，就像他不记得那些步骤似的。他感觉到自己完全回到了身体里，然后允许自己左顾右盼起来，在首先看到Peter抱着书包睡熟了的时候笑了出来。

胳膊上传来轻柔的压力，Stephen转向Tony。看着那个男人，他的心漏跳了一拍。对方看起来比长久以来、甚至比事故发生之前显得都要健康。Tony用探索分析的目光审视着Stephen，眼睛不住朝床另一半的Wong瞟去，以确认他的健康状况。真可爱。

“嘿，”Tony低声说着，跪在床边，温柔地握着他的手。“你回来了Stephen？”

他点点头，花了一分钟才找回自己的声音，他感到非常放松，他不需要解释就能读出Tony脸上的表情是否在暗示什么。柔软而温暖。Wong一定已经告诉了他。

“我没事。”

“是吗？”Wong的声音硬邦邦的，含着警告的意味。

他费了不少力气转过头来望着他，看着他的眼睛用希望和他私下讨论的表情向他传达这意思。他们静静地眼神交流，直到Wong突然简短地点点头，眼中带着理解与悲伤。

“我会待在外面，有 **任何** 需要就叫我。”他穿过门离开了，Stephen发现自己想知道其他复仇者是否都还留在那儿。

“Stephen。”

他回身朝向Tony，努力轻轻地握住了他的手。

“Stephen，发生了什么事？”恐惧又回来了。显然没有人解释过状况。谢天谢地。

“我还希望你告诉我呢。你浑身是血，浑身是伤地出现，”Stephen似笑非笑了一声，Tony闻言眉头皱起，“吓得我半死不活。”

Tony呻吟着把头埋进了床垫一分钟，Stephen忍着没笑。

但当他抬起头时，表情变得严肃起来，“这不好笑Stephen。当我醒来的时候......你看起来好像站在死神门前，礼貌地等待死亡的邀请。”

“这听起来确实像我会干的事。”

Tony摇了摇头，“不该那样的，你答应过我的，记得吗？”

他的声音突然变得绝望，令Stephen吃惊。就好像Stephen真的需要被提醒一下自己的承诺似的：不再心甘情愿地再次死上成千上万次，如果可以的话哪怕一次都不行。但这还是不公平，因为他想起了Tony在他答应之前许下的承诺。

“我好像记得这个承诺是互相的，Tony。”

Tony的脸白了一下，“我不是故意的。你不能把自己搞到精疲力竭仅仅就因为——”

“ **仅仅** 因为什么？”Stephen打断了他，眯起了眼睛，“你离死掉就一步之遥，Tony，就 **一步之遥** 。我所做的一切都是为了让你的心继续跳动，我很抱歉你不喜欢我的做法——”

一个声响打断了他的话。Peter在睡梦中换了个姿势，转移了他们的注意力。也许这很残忍，可他就是忍不住。

“你是想让我任由Peter看着你死而我就站在那里什么都不做吗？”

Tony的下巴紧绷，“这不是重点！我不想让你因为我受伤。”

Stephen叹了口气，牢牢靠着枕头放松下来，觉得愈发疲惫不堪了。他本以为他只需要尽快睡一觉就好，但这个举动引起了Tony的注意，令他恢复了警觉。

“Stephen，怎么了？”他摆了摆手。

“我没有因为你受伤，Tony。我是因为自己受的伤，救你是我自己的选择。扪心自问你敢说你不会为我做同样的事情吗？”他打赌Tony实际并不知道他做了什么。以后会有时间告诉他的。

“在心跳的瞬间。”他不假思索答道，甚至不是在回答这个问题。然后他皱起了眉头，Stephen笑了。

这让Stephen瑟缩了一下，显然偏头痛又卷土重来了。Tony伸手去拿杯子，眼睛审视着他。“你要什么，亲爱的？这次给我老实交代。”

Stephen微微合上了眼睛，“只是睡觉就好。”

Tony毫无预兆地爬上了床，Stephen只觉得床铺向下一沉。他用一直眼睛偷瞄，看见Tony在他身边躺了下来，沿着法师的身体伸展开来，将一条腿搁到他身上，将头靠在他胸前，手伸到他腰间紧紧拥住了他。斗篷跑到了法师的另一边。Stephen微笑着，努力地俯身亲吻Tony的发旋。男人立即做出了回应，抬起头来，展开身体迎上了他的唇。

他们的嘴唇碰触在一起，Stephen可以从Tony传来的绝望气息、犹豫不舍抽离的姿势和手臂紧紧环抱着自己的动作中，感受到他未曾出口的问题。他隐约觉得自己该为没有把真相告诉Tony而感到内疚，但他已经有些昏昏欲睡。

“Stephen，拜托告诉我你做了什么。”他低语着，几乎音节破碎，害怕不已，“Peter和Wong那么担心，而你有时候又那么笨。我太爱你了，而一想到你做了什么我就忍不住……”

他真希望自己可以抵抗那支稳稳将他向下拖的锚，但能做的就只是依稀地紧张地喃喃着：“没什么。只有你而已，无论如何，总是如此。”Stephen觉得，这已经与他很久之前许下的诺言很接近了，和他赖以生存的每一条真理一样，那么近。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：  
> 接下来的两个短篇，一篇会有斗篷，另一篇则涉及糟糕的数学。  
> 请告诉我你们对这篇的想法，如果你们喜欢的话我很乐意在之后的轻松短篇里多增添一点这样的元素:)  
> 我用性命起誓接下来的两篇都是轻松愉快的小短篇。  
> 请告诉我你们的想法！你们的评论点亮了我一整天:)  
> 译者笔记：  
> 下半部分一直给我一种感觉，就是Tony其实知道发生了什么，只是想确认Stephen不再会为此伤到自己。但也正如Stephen说的，如果遇到一样的情况，Tony恐怕也会这么做。  
> 他们应该是对彼此许下了承诺，无论如何，不轻易地“坦然”赴死。  
> 相爱即是赖以生存的真理。


End file.
